Heroes
Heroes Basics Heroes are really important in Rock Age Online, they give you better production and faster 'building time' and troop training as well as attack bonuses. In Rock Age Online, there are two buildings related to Heroes in your city, one is Inn and another is Hero Club. Inn: This is where you can find and recruit a hero. The number of possible heroes to recruit increases as the level of your Inn does. The higher level Inn, the more options you have. Hero Club: Everybody needs to live somewhere and the heroes are no exception. The Hero Club provides a place for the heroes to live. The number of heroes you can own depends on the level of the Hero Club. If you have a level 4 Hero Club, you can own/have four heroes. If you have a level 5 Hero Club, you can activate Rumor function to accept hero quest and hunt more advanced heroes. Heroes Types There are three types of heroes, the politics hero, the attack hero and the intelligence hero. Don’t mix them, focus on one attribute for each hero and change back and forth between them as needed. Even a high level hero will only be decent at best if you try to make him master of everything. Politics The politcs hero should be the first one you get when you start on a new server. Politics gives you faster building speed and higher resource production. You will have a politcs hero as major of each of your villages, you only start to hire other types of heroes when you start science research or troop training. Courage This is the most important hero in my opinion, and you need a few heroes with high attack power. You send this hero with your troops on attacks as it gives you bonuses to the troops stats, and you also use this hero when you are starting the training of troops. You just go to your Hero Club, make this hero General, go to your barracks and start the troop training. When you’ve started the training with an Courage hero as General, the troops will train much faster. The higher the Courage, the faster the traning is. Intelligence The least important hero I think, but still usefull to have a few of them. You use these to accompany your troops on scouting missions. You also use them as Consultant when starting on research projects, as it will lower the research time. Other Attributes Leadership Leadership is the command ability of the hero. His stats and attributes will only give 100% bonus to the whole army when he/she leads an army within his/her command ability. So the Courage attribute will only work it best when a hero has high Leadership. And this is what makes Legendary Hero so great. The other stats heroes have are loyalty, salary and level. Salary goes up with their level, but even high level heroes don’t earn that much. Loyalty goes down if you lose battles with your heroes, and the lower it is the higher the chance of losing them is, so make sure you increase this with gems if it drops too low. Tips 'Saving High Level Heroes' Losing a high level hero like that really sucks, cause it takes a long time and lots of hard work to get a hero to this level. It is very unnecessary to lose a high level hero like this though, as long as you are careful chances you’ll lose a high level hero are pretty much 0, just follow these two rules. 1. Always keep your hero’s loyalty at 100, use Gems or Gold to get it up there right away if it happens to drop, there is no excuse for having your best heroes run around with 80 loyalty. 2. Fill up the enemy’s Hero Club before your main attack lands. It’s very easy to do this, just recruit 5-6 low level heros and send them at the enemy a few seconds before your real attack lands. If his Hero Club gets filled up with these heroes you can’t lose your strong hero, even if you happen to lose the battle. Scouting the enemy city right before your attack lands is also a good thing to do to avoid losing battles overall. Following these two simple rules your strong heroes should be quite safe. *For more detailed information about Hero Hunting, please refer to Inn. *For more detailed information about Hero Management, please refer to Hero Club. *Appoint a Hero as your Chief to increase the productivity. *Appoint a Hero as your General to increase the training speed of troops. *Appoint a Hero as your Consultant to shorten the research speed of technology. *Try to hire low level heroes with one of the attributes being really high, anything above 60 is good. The reason you want to hire a low level hero is that they level up much faster, and each time they level up you can increase their stats by one. Always increase their highest stat then. *Usually you want to have at least 3 heroes in each city, one Courage, one Politcs and one Intelligence. It’s also possible to send the heroes from city to city if you’d like. Your Politic hero that is your Chief will level as you build things, but making him fight a few battles is a good way to speed up his leveling process. Feel free to leave questions or comments here.